The force of love and destiny
by CenTon9502
Summary: John and Randy went to a romatic vacations to the bahamas, but it became a tragedy, only John returned from the trip, it's seems that Randy has died and John's heart is slowly dying in sadness, but something tells him that's not the end, CENTON SLASH SEX
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my 3rd story, I had many ideas for the new story and this was the best, hope you like it, review please :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Randy John or any of the persons mentioned on this story, this is fiction, just enjoy**

"Come on let's have some fun please, come to the bed with me Johnny, it's been a while since we don't, besides I want you to make love to me here in the Bahamas". . .

"Randy you promised to come with me to make some surfing, I found the perfect place, it's a bit far from here, but it's a private and lonely place, come on baby, you must come". . .

"Look at the clouds it seems that's gonna rain, please let's go back to the hotel"

"No of course it's not, don't be a spoilsport". . .

"Look at the sea waves, they're too big". . .

"No they're perfect. . . stop complaining, if you don't want to be here then go back to the hotel"

"No I'll stay, but please don't talk to me like that Johnny, you make me feel sad". . .

"Randy watch out!". . .

"Randy! Where are you!". . .

"John!. . . John!. . . Joh. . ."

"Randy!. . . Randy where are you!. . . please baby answer me!. . . RANDY!"

John abruptly opened his eyes, he was covered with sweat and was gasping for air, he'd had the dream again, for the third time in a week, since the incident he always brought and slept with the pillow that Randy used, he buried his face in the pillow and screamed as hard as he could, the pillow had Randy's scent, that made John felt even worst, he hugged the pillow and started to cry

"Randy. . . please come back to me baby. . ." John cried harder, gasping

The nightstand's lap had turned on "John this is the third time this week you awake crying" Phil aka CM Punk said sleepily from his bed

"Same dream?" John didn't answer, he hugged the pillow tightly

Phil took a deep breath "John it has been three months since Randy. . ." John looked him angrily

"Yes John you must accept it, it has been three months since Randy died, I know it's hard, it's for all, especially for you, but he's gone, you can't change that John"

"No he's not dead! I can feel it! My baby is not dead, he can't be, I know he's out there" John said, his eyes filled with tears

"John the coastguards didn't find his body, but you heard them, he had no chance to survive, the waves were huge, there was a reef and big stones near there, please don't get me wrong, but if he didn't die drowned. . . he died there" Phil's words weren't helping John, John start crying even harder

"Listen John I think you should to go to his grave, you have never gone" Phil said seriously

"I haven't gone cause his not dead!" John shouted

"That could help you to end this chapter in your life, if you love something let it go, I'm sure that Randy wouldn't want to see you like this"

"I can't go and stand in front of his grave, what am I gonna tell him? it was my fault" John said a bit more calmed but with clear sadness in his face

"Talk to him with your heart, I know he will hear you, you need to, this is killing you"

"Thanks Phil but I'm already dead" John said leaning down on the bed, he knew that sooner or later he would have to go to the place where the tragedy had happened

* * *

John was sat in one of the locker room's benches, he was sad, still remembering the dream, John loved the wwe but it also remembered him to Randy, at that time he had started to seriously think about the possibility of leaving the company

"Hey John! John I'm talking to you!" Phil said loud

"Oh sorry man" John said sadly

"You were thinking about him, don't you"

"I'm always thinking about him" John raised his face looking to Phil, a few tears rolling down his eyes

"John I've talked with Vice about you and what's happening, he is very concerned, I told him that you need to go to Randy's grave, he said yes, but under the condition that I must go with you, he don't want you to do. . . something crazy or desperate"

"You mean killing myself" John said quietly

"Eh. . . yes"

"_That would end my suffering_" John thought but didn't say anything

"John we're going to the Bahamas tomorrow, get your things ready, but most important get yourself ready, see you later John" Phil said placing a hand on John's shoulder

* * *

That night John couldn't sleep, he wasn't sad, he was anxious and nervous at the same time, he didn't know what he was gonna do when he stands in front of his boyfriend's grave, John spent the rest of the night replying the words that Randy told him in the hotel "_Come to the bed with me Johnny, it's been a while since we don't" _

He blamed himself for not attending to his boyfriend's request, he loved to make slow deep passionate love to Randy, as a matter of fact when they were in the same brand they did it every day five or even six times per day, he considered a selfish crap since the day of the tragedy, he was in the mood to give pleasure to Randy, but for some insane reason he decided not to do it, and that reason caused the tragedy, he was %100 sure that id he would have taken a different decision he would be hugging Randy in a king size bed, both naked, looking into his beautiful blue eyes after a long and pleasuring night and not alone in a small and cold bed thinking about going to his boyfriends grave

"_If you don't want to be here then go back to the hotel" _John replied time after time after time, at that moment John didn't realize that Randy wanted to go out of there cause something was not right, and he stayed cause he wanted to take care of him

"_I'm an asshole, I should have never talked you like that baby, I didn't see your true intentions, I should have listened to you" _John's eyes started to fill with tears as he thought that

All the beautiful memories came to John's mind, each and every one of them, their first kiss, their first love making together that happened to be Randy's first time too, their celebration after Summerslam 2004, after WrestleMania 21 and all the other countless celebrations they'd had, he wasn't the same, he even wore a black shirt every time he walked to the ring, John was dying inside and he knew it, he couldn't be without Randy any more

* * *

"Hey John! John! Hey John my diet soda!"

"Eh what?" Incredibly or not John had fallen asleep

"Finally you are awake, we have to get ready to be in the airport, the plane leaves at three hours" Phil said energetically

"I'm gonna take a shower, your turn is next, hurry up John!" Phil said as he walked to the bathroom

15 minutes later John was in the shower, the warm water falling in his back, he was quietly crying remembering all the times that Randy and him had taken and made love in the shower

"John are you ok?" Phil said after knocking the door

"Almost done!" John said as he grabbed the sponge and the soap, John walked out of the shower, he dressed up, half our later Phil and him had left the hotel and were in the airport

John was sat on the waiting room, alone, he checked his watch "5:00 A.M. just one hour"

"Hey John I brought you something" John raised his head, Phil stood in front of him with a starbucks coffee and a bagle in a small plastic box

"Thanks man" John said with a small grin, Phil had been one of the closest persons to him since the incident, he always tried to cheer him up, John knew that Phil wasn't trying something with him cause his friend was straight, despite that he was an open minded person who didn't judge anyone

One hour ran away and they were at the plane, it took off and John felt butterflies in his stomach, even after all those years traveling by plane he was still afraid, normally Randy used to hold his hand and rub his stomach, but it had been three months since that didn't happen, he closed his eyes and wait the plane to arrive

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the Bahamas, John and Phil arrived at 12:00 and one hour later they had checked in

"Do you wanna eat something first?" Phil asked John as he took off his shirt and put on a black shirt and a black a hoody, he was wearing jeans

"No" John said with a cold voice, turning his back against Phil and a few tears rolling down his cheeks, he took off his shirt too, so he was wearing his short jeans and a black shirt

They left the hotel, first they went to a flowery, Phil bought one white rose and John bought with 20 white roses, he cried as he did it, but then he calmed himself, Randy didn't like to see John crying, then they rented a car and went to the place that appeared on John's nightmares

It was really a lonely place, far from the city, the clouds where dark, the waves were huge and the sky was roaring like that day, John even could hear Randy shouting his name in the wind, he felt the tears about to come out, but he push them back, they walked for a few minutes until they finally found the white gravestone, it was hidden near to a group of big rocks a bit far from the beach

**I'll publish chapter 2 in a few hours, I know this one was a bit sad, but get ready cause it will get worst, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two, I know it's a bit short, but this one is the turning poin in the story and it's perhaps the most important chapter, please review :)!**

They heard the roar of a thunder, the wind was blowing hard, Phil stood in front of the gravestone _"R.I.P. Randal Keith Orton loved friend and soul mate, we will never forget you 1980 – 2012" _was carved on it

"Hello Randy, it's me Phil" he said quietly

"Randy I know that we had our issues in the past, but it's just that, past, man we miss you so much, it's not the same without you, your funny jokes, your cocky smirk, everything, I know that you are in a better place, we all miss you and there is someone here with me that needs to talk with you, I guess you know who" Phil knelt down and placed the white rose in front of the gravestone, drops of water started to fall from the sky, Phil opened his black umbrella as John took a few steps forward, he knelt in front of the gravestone and put the 20 roses in the sand, he remained knelt

"Forgive me Randy, forgive me please cause I can't forgive myself, I promised to protect you and at the end I was the one who caused you more damage"

John tried to push back the tears again but it was impossible

"I should have listened you, I was so stupid, please forgive me baby, it was my fault" John said cracked in emotion, he hugged the cold gravestone and started to cry disconsolated, tears rolling down his face and wetting his black shirt

"I need you so much baby! you have no idea how much I do!" It started raining harder, the wind and sky where roaring loud, but it was nothing compared with the intensity of John's disconsolated cry, tears started to roll down Phil's face by hearing John's words

"Please come back to me baby! please I love you so much and now I don't know how to live without you! I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you Randy!" John said gasping and crying, then he stood up and walked in the sea's direction

"WHY!" the sadness and suffering in John's words had turned into rage, he was looking up to the sky

"What did I do to you! he was everything in my life and you took him away from me!" Phil realized that John was talking to god

"Why did you do it! I love him so much and now I'm dying without him!" The rain was falling right in John's face

"Why! tell me why did you do it, why Randy! That should have been me, not him! answer me! Why? Give me a signal! Give me a fucking signal!"

There was a loud roar a blinding light, John felt his whole body getting weak and then he fell on the sand. . .

**PS1: What do you think that happend to John? tell me what do you think will happen in the next chapters?**

**PS2: I really cried writting this, I felt myself being in John's shoes, tell me what you think, review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspence is over here is chapter 3, find out what happened and what will happen with John, and if you think that he will fall in love with Phil you better think it twice, enjoy!**

John was almost blinded by the intense light, he felt no strength in his body, he was completely disorientated, he could feel the sand on his left cheek, he could hear the sound of the sea waves and after a few minutes he heard voices too

"Where is he" that voice was loud and with a tone of concern

"He's there! I . . . I didn't know what to do!" that was Phil's voice, he also seemed to be concerned

"Guys come here, bring the stretcher, we must take him to the hospital now!"

"_To the hospital? What the hell happened to me? _The voices became harder to hear as John thought that

"Come on John, hold on, hold on you can't leave us, you're strong man, come on" Phil was talking again to him

"_Leave?" _happiness started growing in John's weak body

He felt something soft under him, he had lost sensibility in his skin, so he couldn't tell what that was, then he felt something cold pressing against his chest and then a shock of electricity was running through his whole body

"One. . . two. . . three!" he heard a female voice and then he felt the same

"It's not working, again, one. . . two. . . three!" this time the electricity was less intense

"Doctor we're losing him! again one. . . two . . . three!" he didn't feel anything, the light became more and more intense

"He has no pulse! Again one. . . two. . . three!" John was sure there was a three but couldn't hear it, all that he saw was light , he stood up from the surface where he was lying, he took a quick view and the first thing that he realized was that he was in a white room, there was no sound, then he turned around and he noticed that he or his body was lying in a white hospital bed in the middle of the room, he felt cold in his body and he noticed that he was naked, he took a few steps forward and stare into his body, he took his own hand, it was cold like ice, he was dressed and his eyes were closed, he put his hand on his body's chest, there was no heart beating, then he did the same with himself, there was a weak beating, almost nothing, then he felt the kind of sensation that you have when you are not alone in a room, there was a presence on the room, then there was strong flash of light behind him, he placed his body's hand in the white bed and slowly turned around, his eyes widened, nothing in life would have prepared him for what he saw, tears of happiness started to roll down from his pale cheeks

Randy stood in front of him, he had a mystical glow in his body, he was naked too, John admired his perfect body, he couldn't move, he just smiled, he knew he was dead, and for the first time thinking about himself dead caused him happiness

"Randy" he said calmed, with love in his voice, he walked forward and hugged the younger man

Randy didn't move, John didn't move, but John didn't care, that was the happiest moment for him in the last three months, then the glow in Randy's body became stronger, sun shines started to come out from his body, john stepped back, watching how the love of his life became a white and shining silhouette

"What is this who are you!" there was no answer

"Where's Randy! I want to be with him!" John said furiously

"Not here John" a deep and calmed voice said

"How do you know my name?" John was surprised

"I know everything, and I'm everywhere John" he's eyes where wide opened, he knew that god was standing in front, he knelt down and started to cry

"Why god? Why him, why did you take him away from me?"

The white silhouette looked down to John

" Son of mine, there are just a few things in this cruel and evil world that are strong and pure enough to be of my liking, the love that you and Randy share is one of them"

"Then why did you separate us? tell me why" John begged

"I work in mysterious ways John, I put tests in the path of my sons and daughters, and you are my son too"

"Then you wanted to test me to see how much I could stand without Randy?" The silhouette didn't answer

"Now I'm dead please let me be with him, I can't stand to be without Randy" John said desperately

"You want a signal my son, that's the only thing I can give you"

"Signal? What kind of signal is this?"

"You have to decode it John" the silhouette said as it touched John's forehead with the tip of its fingers

"Good bye my son"

John felt himself being pushed against the bed

"No wait! Please! Let me stay!"

The light started to disappear and it was replaced with darkness, John started to feel angst and emptiness in his body

"Am I in hell?" he thought, but then he recognized that sensation that you have when your lunges are begging for air, he started hearing voices and abruptly opened his eyes, gasping for air

"Oh my god! Doctor he's alive!" John recognized the female voice that happened to be from a young and blonde nurse

John felt tired and weak, so he closed his eyes and had a deep sleep

* * *

John was still asleep, but he could hear voices in the room

"How is he?"

"He will be ok Mr. McMahon"

"Oh thanks god! Us, his friends, his entire family is so worried about him, that's my boy, strong as always"

"I would say lucky Mr. McMahon it has been three days since the thunder hit him, there are no external or internal damages, his neuronal condition is normal, not many people are hit by a thunder and live to talk about it, and there are no reported cases about someone who was not damaged, he is really lucky, specially cause he was dead for about four minutes, we thought we had lost him"

"God really do miracles"

"Indeed"

John awake a few hours later, Vince Stephanie and Paul where in the room

"Welcome back John" Steph said smiling, John didn't answer, he had been dead, he could have been with Randy, but now he was back in a place where he couldn't

"How do you feel kid?" Hunter said approaching to the bed

"Like I felt when you hit me with the pedigree thrice in one match" John said quietly

"Ha at least your sense of humor haven't changed" Vince with his deep and husky voice

"How it happened, are you really ok, where. . ."

"Honey let him rest, he must be tired" Paul said to his wife, the doctor had arrived to the room

" It's official Mr. McMahon we can do it, we have the permission to do it"

"Do what?" John asked with a low voice

"We will translate you to a hospital in Tampa Florida, I guess you don't mind?" Vince said as he grabbed his silver briefcase

"No since my home is there too, I don't mind"

"Great the helicopter will leave in 30 minutes" the Dr. said to Vince and John and half hour later they were on their way to Tampa

* * *

It had been four days since John arrived to the hospital in Tampa, physically he was ok, he could walk, the pain was despairing, the red marks in his skin had disappeared, he felt stronger, outside he was feeling better, but inside he was desperated, sad and dying, the suffering had become unbearable since he had awoken, he was bleeding inside for Randy, his heart and soul had lost the will to live, he spent the nights crying for his loved Randy, there was nothing that could make him feel better

He was sat on the edge of the bed, looking through the window, he stood up, he took a sheet of paper, a pen, he put them on the nightstand and started writing, he didn't stopped, his hand was almost moving by itself, when he had finished, he read the letter

"_To my family, friends and people who love me:_

_This are my last words, don't be sad please_

_I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this face to face_

_but I just can't_

_I can't continue living like this anymore_

_I tried, but life have become unbearable_

_I can't continue suffering like I'm suffering now_

_I will miss all of you, that's a fact_

_But there's no strength in my heart to stand this_

_Please don't cry for me cause I won't suffer anymore_

_Please don't cry for me _

_Cause I know I will find the happiness that was taken away from me_

_Please don't cry for me_

_Cause I know what it's like to spend each and every tears from my eyes_

_for the person that I love most and that didn't bring him back_

_Please don't cry for me, instead of it pray_

_Pray so I could find the love of my life in a better place_

_I love you_

_John"_

John had a sharp new razor in his hand, the blades were shining in front of John, he wasn't a cold blooded, but he didn't want to suffer anymore, he put the razor on his wrist and slowly slid it, a thin red line appear on it and blood started to come out, John did it a few times more so the cut was deeper, he look at the razor blades covered with the crimson and vital liquid, his hand was covered with blood and there was a big red spot in the bed too, then he did the same with his other wrist, the blood pouring down his hands, there was blood on the floor, John sat on the floor, his back against the white wall and he closed his eyes, he felt himself getting weak as the minutes went by, the sounds became lower and lower, he felt cold chills running through his body, the darkness was involving him and then his heart almost jumped out of his chest, he heard something that made him open his eyes immediately, there was a person knelt in front of him, unfortunately for John he couldn't see well because of the blood he had lost

"Nurse! Nurse! Help please! This man cut his veins! Help!

There was no doubt in John's mind, that was Randy's voice!

"Randy?" John said softly

"Nurse help! This man is raving!"

"Randy!" John said louder, he tried to look to the other man's face, he barely could see, but he recognize the blue glow in the man's eyes! He closed his eyes as he felt the doctors placing him in a stretcher

"_Nurse! Nurse! Help please!" _John replied in his mind again and again _"my baby, that's my baby's voice, it is, it is! I knew it! Randy. . . Randy . . . Randy. . ." _John thought, his heart was beating hard and fast, harder and faster than it had done in the last three months. . .

**PS1: Raving? what does that mean, find out in chapter 4, I will update the story tomorrow**

**PS: hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think and what do you think will happen, review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok this is chapter four, find out if John died or not and who could be the misterios person that found John when he tried to kill himself, this one is such a great chapter, hope you like it, enjoy :)**

John was awoken for the sun rays, he opened his eyes slowly, he was in the same room than before, he felt weak, he lifted his hands slowly and watched them, he was a bit pale and his wrists were bandaged, it was painful to move them, he could feel the new and red scars in his skin, then he remembered what had happened after his suicidal attempt, he was saved by a man, he should be angry, he wanted to die, but something had changed, there was hope in John's heart once again, he was convinced that that man's voice was Randy's voice and he also had the beautiful blue glow that was always sparking in Randy's deep and breathtaking eyes, but there were many things that John didn't understand like, if Randy was really alive why he didn't look for him in the first place? Or if he was the one who found him in the hospital room, then why he wasn't there with him since he was the one how found him? then he started to wonder where he would be, if he was really alive it seemed he was living in Tampa, but where?

An hour later Mr. McMahon entered to the room, the old man was wearing a gray suit,, black shoes, a white shirt and a red tie, he had a serious gaze in his face, that common gaze he always had when he was in the rig or when something pissed him off, John knew that wouldn't be pretty

Vince walked toward the bed "John you and me need to talk about this, but not like chef and employer, we need to talk about this man to man, cause John I'm concerned about you" John was surprised with Vince's words

"You did it for him, don't you?" Vince said as he sat on the edge of the bed

John nodded "Yes"

"You loved him so much right John?

"Love Vince, I love him so much" John corrected

"John I know that I'm not your dad or anything to tell you this but, you have to stop living in the past to enjoy the present and look into the future" Vince said looking at John's wrists

"I know, and I tried, but it's impossible, I need him" the doubt was killing John, he needed to know if Randy was alive or not, he decided not to tell Vince what he was thinking

"We all miss him, he was a great superstar, athlete, man, everything, but we must continue with our lives John, that's what he would want and I'm damn sure he wouldn't want to see you killing yourself as you tried to do"

"He became my best friend since day one, I've loved him for the last ten years, he is the love of my life Vince, I can't be without him, I guess you know what I'm talking about, imagine how would your life be without Linda or if she disappear from it" John asked to his boss

"Yeah I know what you are talking about, it would be hard, but John you can't let that the pure and beautiful love that you had with Randy become into a sick and obsessive love now that he's gone, cause that will ruin everything that you have fought for in your life, I'm sure he wouldn't like that, cause he was proud of you, for the person that you are, for all the things that you have achieved in your life, you were his pride in life, and I know that you are his pride in a better place, don't take that away from him trying to do again what you tried yesterday

"Ok Vince I won't try it again" John said after a deep breath

I'll keep my eye on you" Vince said smiling, pointing his right eye and placing his other hand in John's shoulder

"Oh by the way, you'll be here for a week, then you'll have a week off and then right back to work!" Vince said energetically

"Matches!" John asked surprised

"Yes matches, of course not! We don't want your scars to get open again" Vince said with the creepy voice that he used when he was in the ring

"Ok" John said with a small smile and Vince left the room

The next morning John was awoken by hearing a soft voice

"Good morning"

John slowly opened his eyes "hello"

"Hi my name is Lisa and I'm gonna take care of you mister. . . John Cena" she read from a binder

"That's my name" he said smiling and looking to Lisa, she was a white young lady with black hair and green eyes

She brought John some food, juice, jelly, fruit and a sandwich, it wasn't that gret as the food John was used to, but he was hungry so he didn't mind, he noticed that Lisa was looking to him

"Would you mind if. . ."

"What?"

"Would you mind if I asked you why did you do it" she said looking John's wrists, she was a bit ashamed, she knew it was something private

"No, I don't mind, I can tell you, but first I need to ask you something" "whatever you want" she said

"Where you one of the nurses that helped me when you know I. . ."

She nodded "Yes I was, actually I was the nurse who called the doctors"

"So you saw the guy who found me!" John asked almost jumping up from the bed

"Yes I saw him" she confirmed

"Do you know him!" John's heart was beating harder than ever

"Yes, he is one of our patients, he comes here to physiological therapy once in two weeks" she said a bit sad

"Physiological therapy?" John asked concerned

"Yes, it's a sad story, he lost his memory, he don't remember anything, not even his name, I heard a group of fishermen found him near to the group of islands that are near to the Bahamas, the doctors are trying to help him to remember, but nothing has worked

Tears started to fill John's eyes

"What did I say something wrong?" Lisa said concerned

"You just told me the best thing I've heard in the last three months" John said gasping, Lisa didn't understand

"Can you give me his address?"

"I'm sorry, I can't, that's information that we can't talk about with no one else" Lisa said seriously

"Ok you talked me about him, now I'm gonna tell you my story" John said to her, the tears were rolling down his eyes, but those tears where happy and hoping tears, he could feel it, something good was about to come

John told Lisa his story, how he had met Randy how they had become a couple, the ten years they had been together, the tragedy in the Bahamas, how the three following months had been for John, what he was doing what he was doing when the thunder hit him, all the suffering and sadness that he had been through and the reason why he tried to kill himself

At the end both Lisa and John were crying, Lisa had never heard such a sad and dramatic story, her heart was touched by John's suffering

"I'll give you his address" Lisa said wiping the tears out from her face

"Thank you, thank you so much" John said crying

"But please don't tell anyone about what I will do, I don't want to lose my job" she begged

"I won't, I promise"

Lisa stood up from the chair where she was sat

"Eat your food, I'll be right back" she said smiling, then she left the room

John did as he was told, his mind was set in one thing, go and look for that person, he had to be Randy, it couldn't be just a coincidence, then realization hit John, was that thunder that hit him the signal that god had sent him? cause if the thunder wouldn't had hit him he would be in the hospital, and if he wouldn't be in the hospital he wouldn't try to kill himself, and if he wouldn't try he wouldn't meet Lisa, and if he wouldn't, he wouldn't be thinking that Randy could be alive, with no memory, but alive! His mind was in a roller coaster

Twenty minutes later Lisa returned with a small note in her hand, then she gave it to John

"West Bay street #367 apartment #7" John read _"that's not too far from here"_

"There's something you need to know, his name is John, not Randy" John's heart almost stopped, he felt his entire world crushing down on him, he was afraid

"John? Didn't you said he doesn't remember anything?"

"Well that's what he tells to everyone, cause he says that has "John" tattooed in his pubic zone or something like that"

"It's him! it's him! oh my god it's him!" John cried happily, John had never liked that tattoo too much for some insane reason, which was rare cause he loved every tattoo in Randy's body, but now he was in love with that one more than the others, after all it had been a good thing that Randy did it without John's permission

That and the following nights John dreamed with Randy, hearing his voice, looking his blue eyes, touching his bare and smooth skin, kissing his collarbone, neck, lips, every part from his body, making love to him, he needed to be with Randy again, every morning he awoke with a big smile, he was more and more sure that Randy was alive, he was counting the minutes that left to his release from the hospital

**Two days later**

John was feeling much better, he couldn't wait, Paul had gone to visit him to the hospital, Hunter was indeed upset with what John had done, but he understood him too, John was smiling looking through the window, thinking about Randy and praying god that his thoughts were true when Paul entered the room

"Hey judging the smile in your face I can tell that you are feeling better, right? John turned his face looking to his former rival

"Yes, I can't wait to get outta here"

"Is that exciting in your voice? Paul said after he took seat in one of the white chairs

"Honestly, yes" John said smiling

"I haven't seen you like that since. . . well you know what. . .I guess you met someone here in the hospital, if it's like that I'm happy for you man, you are overcoming this"

"Hunter there won't be anyone who can use Randy's place in my heart, I wouldn't betray him by dating someone else" John said seriously

"So is there any special reason why you are excited?"

"I can't tell you. . . right now, but you will know it maybe in one or two weeks" John said smiling

That night seemed to be eternal, John couldn't sleep, he was happy he was afraid, he was anxious, he was distressed, his heart was about to explode with all the mixed emotions, he was counting down the seconds, watching right into the wall watch

"_Please god, please this has to be true"_ John prayed for the rest of the night

Finally it was time for John's releasing from the hospital, he went to the reception, he received his documents, he packed his things and went to the hospital chapel to pray

"So you are leaving today right?" Lisa said behind John

"Yes"

"Good luck John, hope you find happiness again, hope you find Randy" she said with her soft voice

"Thanks Lisa, thank you so much, you will be the first to know if the miracle happens, you have become my friend and I'll always be there for my friends"

"Thanks John" John hugged her and then he left the hospital

Twenty minutes later John was standing in front of a white building, it didn't seem to be a luxurious place

"West bay street #367" John took a deep breath

"Here I go"

John entered to the building, and looked for the apartment #7, a few minutes later John was standing in front of the door, his heart was beating fast, he had his finger in the ring bell, a mix of exciting and fear invaded his heart, then after what seemed to be an eternity he pressed the ring bell, he heard someone approaching to the door from the other side, his heart was about to explode and then the door opened slowly. . .

**PS1: HA! suspence again, I'm mean, hope you enjoyed this 4th chapter, I'll upload chapter 5 maybe tomorrow or on monday :)**

**PS2: Please review, tell me what you think, the end of the story is near, I bet you will like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 guys, sorry if I made you wait, I had been busy, hope you like it, enjoy :)**

A tall, tanned and muscled man stood in front of John, his heart almost stopped, he didn't seemed to be Randy, in less than a second he took a desperate look on him, he was wearing jeans, black shoes, a red sweater, a black cap, long and brown hair, some beard in his face, then John looked his eyes, John was paralyzed

"Hey you are the guy in the hospital" John started crying, those were his eyes! That was his voice! That was him! John couldn't help it but hug him

"Hey man what are you doing?" there was no doubt, the love of John's life was in his arms, he hugged him tighter

"Hey man! You are scaring me, get outta here!" Randy pushed John off him and closed the door

"Randy please wait!" John shouted desperately, Randy stopped in the other side of the door, he had heard that voice before, in his dreams, that voice was shouting something, there was a lot of water, what did that mean?"

"My name is not Randy, my name is John!" Randy shouted, not moving from his place

"I know why you think that, I know everything about you, I know who you are, I know what you like, I know everything about your personal life" John said wiping the tears from his blue eyes

"Give me a proof" Randy said in disbelief

"You have a rose tattoo on your right arm, you have a tribal tattoo on your back, you have a scar on your right shoulder, you have a scar on your left foot, want more proofs? I already told you, I know everything about you!" there was no answer

" I know what happened to you, I know you want to know who you really are, please let me help you" John said pressing his forehead on the door, it opened

"who am I? please tell me, the doubt is killing me" Randy said with tears in his eyes

John hugged him and started to cry as well, Randy hugged him too, didn't knowing really why he did it, he just knew that it was the right thing, and when he did it he felt a familiar warmth running through his body

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" John cried, Randy was confused

"Come here, let's go to the couch" Randy said leading John to it, once they were sat there John looked Randy in the eyes and smiled, none of them talking, finally Randy broke the silence

"I felt it. . . I just felt it" he said with a serious gaze

"What?"

"When I found you on the hospital, I felt something was wrong, I felt that my heart was getting weak, something told me that I must went to your room" tears started to roll down John's cheeks

"I've missed you so much; I was dying without you, I. . . I wanted to die cause you weren't with me, I thought you were dead"

"What I'm from you?" Randy asked

"You are my reason to live; you are my best friend, my sun, my soul, my world, my entire universe, my soul mate, you are the love of my life Randy" John said cracked in emotion

"So you are my boyfriend?" Randy said curiously

"I'm that and much more" John said caressing Randy's cheek

"Would you mind if I. . ."John said caressing Randy's lips, ha didn't respond he just closed his eyes; John leant forward and kissed Randy's lips softly, Randy had a small grin after the kiss

"Come with me I wanna show you something "John said happily standing up from the couch, they closed the apartment door and went to John's car

"Where are we going. . .?"

"John, my name is John, but you and only you can call me Johnny, as you used to do" John said with a full smile

"Where are we going John?" John hoped that Randy called him Johnny, he missed that, but it was too soon

"We're going to our home here in Tampa" he said looking into the younger man's eyes

"Have I told you that you have the most beautiful eyes in the entire world?" he said rubbing Randy's left hand

"I don't know if you have, but I like how that sounds, thanks" Randy said entangling his fingers with John's , he was a bit blushed

Half our later they arrived to the house, Randy's eyes were wide open

"Damn John this house is. . . oh my god it's. . . it's huge, it's wonderful! How did you buy it?"

"We bought it Randy, this is our little piece of heaven" John said happily

"But how? Are we criminals?" Randy joked

"No of course we're not, come with me, I'll show you everything "

Once they were inside Randy was even more impressed, it was perfect, he even had the sensation that he had been there before, they went to the living room, there were a lot of pictures from Randy and John, in the beach, in other countries, everywhere

"Is that me?" Randy asked

"Yes, you look a bit different with long hair, but it's ok" John said taking another picture

"Look, you wanted to know everything about you, , here's one of the most relevant things"

Randy watched the picture, he and John were hugged, he was planting a kiss in John's cheek and John was smiling, he had a big golden belt in his shoulder and John had a golden belt with a "W" in the middle in his shoulder as well

"You are a WWE superstar Randy, just like me, this picture was taken a year ago"

"Wait! I remember something we. . .we took this picture after and event, what was its name. . . oh yeah over the limit right?"

"Yes! Yes!" John said excited

"So am I really a WWE superstar? Am I good?" Randy asked curiously

"Yes and yes, you are one of the most talented wrestlers I've ever seen, you are really amazing inside and outside the ring"

"Well, for what you are telling me, it seems that my life is really perfect, with you and the job I have, it really is"

Randy said taking the older man's hand, John was happy, he had found the love of his life and he was remembering really quickly "Do you wanna go upstairs and have a look, or you want to swim in the backyard's pool, there are some swimming clothes in my room that you can wear"

"I like the idea" Randy said, then he went upstairs

While Randy was in the room John made a phone call

"Hello" Randy's dad answered

"'Hi dad 2, how are you, how is the family?"

"We're better; you know it's hard since Randy. . ." The sadness in Randy's dad was clear

"Is all the family in Saint Louis?"

"Yes we are"

"Ok stay there please, I'll travel there tomorrow" John said trying to hide the exciting tone in his voice

"And can we know which is the reason for your visit?"

"It's a surprise"

"Ok, remember you are always welcome with us"

Then John called his parents and told them he had bought plane tickets so they could travel to Saint Louis that same day and go to Randy's parents house

Minutes later Randy came down wearing just a black speedo and a white towel in his shoulders, his long brown hair covered part of the towel, his physic was even better than is used to be

"Damn! What you've been doing!" John's eyes widened as he admired Randy's perfect body

"I've been working with the fishermen to earn money to pay the physiological therapies, but I guess I won't need that anymore now that I'm with you" Randy said smiling

"I will make you remember everything" John said softly "Do you want me to go with you to the pool?"

"Yes Randy said grabbing John's hand

"Ouch!" Jon shouted

"Are you ok" Randy said concerned

"Yes is just then my wrists are still in some pain"

"Oh sorry John" Randy said watching John's hands

"Don't worry, it's not that bad" He took Randy's hand and they went to the pool

Randy entered to the warm water; he was sat in the pool's bench

"You're not gonna enter John?" Randy asked looking to John's ocean blue eyes

"I can't handsome, my scars are still fresh but I'll be here, next to you "

Randy took John's left hand "Why did you do it, why did you try to kill yourself"

John took off his shirt and sat next to Randy in the pool's bench, the water was covering his legs and waist

"I have to tell you the whole story"

John said getting closer to Randy. He took his hand and put it in his chest

"You feel that Randy? You feel my heart beating? How my heart is almost jumping out of my chest?" Randy nodded "You cause that Randy, you give me strength to live, and without you I lost the will to do it"

For the next half hour John talked, he told Randy the most important parts of their story, how they met, their first date, how they became a couple, their first love making, how wonderful their relation was and the tragedy that separate them, at the end John was crying in Randy's arms, the younger man was crying too

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, it was my fault" John said hugging Randy

"I had promised to protect you with my life and you almost lost yours because of my stupidity" John said gasping hard

"Don't say that, don't apologize Johnny, the most important thing is that I'm with you again and you are helping me to remember"

Half hour later they were dressed again, eating pizza and watching a movie, Randy stood up from the bed

"John I want to go to the apartment, I wanna bring some of my personal things"

Then let's go" John stood up to

"No, I wanna go alone, there's something I wanna do, but it's a surprise" Randy therapies said smiling

"Ok, but please come back as soon as possible, now that I have you again, I don't want to be without you" John said caressing Randy's right cheek, then the younger man left

One hour went by and Randy hadn't come back, two hours went by and still the same, John was worried, anxious, the apartment wasn't too far from there, half our later he wanted to go and look for Randy, but then he heard the ring bell, John ran to the door and opened it almost slamming the wall, he was almost blinded by how beautiful Randy looked, first thing John noticed was that the long hair was gone, Randy had cut his hair and now he had the same haircut that he had months earlier , short hair as always, the short beard that drove John insane every time he kissed Randy's was still on his face

"And what do you think?"

"You look gorgeous" John said smiling and taking Randy in his arms, hugging him

Randy took a deep breath "I missed you scent John"

"Do you remember that too?" John asked with a full smile on his face

"Yes" Randy replied as he traced John's thick and strong biceps with his fingers

"You see?" John smiled "In three months in physiological therapies you didn't remember anything, but in a few hours with me the memories are coming back fast" Randy just smiled

"Let's go upstairs to our bedroom" John said taking Randy's hand, Randy had an insecure gaze in his face

"We're just gonna sleep handsome, tomorrow we have to wake up early, it will be a busy day"

"Ok" They went upstairs and entered to their bedroom, John took off his shirt, shoes and pants; Randy was tired so he lent down on the king size bed just taking off his shoes, soon John was in the bed with him, he wanted to hug his young man, but he didn't know how Randy would react, but for his surprise Rand wrapped and arm around his broad and muscled chest and then the younger man cuddled in John's shoulder, he hugged Randy tighter against his chest and then he kissed his forehead , John had tears in his eyes, he hadn't been so happy in months, the happiness was burning him inside, Randy could feel the tears in his hair, he raised his head and gave John a soft kiss in the lips, then he looked him in the eyes

"John, I have a family besides you?" John's heart jumped with happiness, in less than one day Randy considered him his family

"Yes, you have a wonderful family, and cause I know you would ask that I called them earlier, tomorrow we're going to Saint Louis" John said smiling, Randy smiled too

"I love this" Randy said

"What?"

"I was in love with you before the tragedy, now I can't remember anything about us, but in just one day I'm falling in love with you again" more tears started to roll down John's eyes, Randy planted a soft kiss in John's bare chest and then he closed his eyes

"I love you baby, forever, more than anything in the whole universe" John whispered in Randy's ear, the younger man smiled, wrapped his arm around John's waist and cuddled against his body, John took Randy in his arms, he thanked god and then he fell asleep

* * *

They just slept three hours cause at 2 a.m. they were in the airport, they were in the waiting room, Randy was slept, resting his head in John's shoulder, he was wearing a black hoody, jeans a blue cap and sneakers, John a blue tight shirt, jeans and sneakers, he couldn't wait to see the took in Randy's and his parents when the see Randy, he just couldn't

"Hey handsome, wake up, we have to board the plane"

"Ok, but I was dreaming with you John" Randy said sleepy

"You will have much more time to do it in the plane, right now we need to board" John said taking Randy's hand

"Ok" the younger man stood up

Once in the plane John took Randy in his arms and the younger man quickly fell asleep, John enjoyed hearing Randy's deep breaths

They arrived to Saint Louis at 12:00 p.m. they picked their bags and went to rent a car, Randy was nervous, for him that was the first time he visited his family

"John I'm nervous" Randy said quietly

"Don't be, they are your family, they suffered as much as I did, they miss you, and they will have the surprise of their lives when they see you" John said caressing his boyfriend's cheek, then he looked his body

"Do you want to go to go to the mall and buy some new clothes?"

"Yes let's go" they left the airport and went to the mall, they visited several stores, Randy had tried on a lot of clothes

"And what do you think Johnny?"

"You look gorgeous" John answered

"Oh come on, you have said me that the last twenty times, tell me the truth"

John wrapped an arm around Randy's waist "I'm telling you the truth, if being gorgeous would be a crime, you would have been arrested a long time ago" John whispered against the younger man's ear, Randy felt shivers running through his whole body with John's words

"So have we finished here Randy?"

"Yes we have" Randy answered

"I'll go to pay this, wait me here ok" John left Randy

While Randy waited for John he heard some people talking behind him, he turned around, there was a little kid talking with his mom

"I'm telling you mom, Randy Orton is right there, look!" soon there were more and more people talking about it

"Hey some people are saying that they saw Randy Orton, wasn't him dead? John heard some boys saying, John took all the clothes in the bags, he took off his cap and quickly went towards Randy, he put his cap in the younger man's head and then they left the mall as fast as they could, John didn't want the people to bother Randy making him endless questions, those questions would be answered in time, Randy seemed to understand what John was thinking

15 minutes later they arrived to Randy's parent's house; there was another parked car there so that told John that his parents were already there

John knocked the door; it opened a few seconds later

"'Hello John come. . ." Randy's dad was paralyzed, he thought he was seeing a ghost, he walked slowly towards Randy, in the blink of an eye Randy remembered all the things that he did with his father, all his childhood and teen memories returned to his mind, his dad was hugging him, crying, he started crying too

"Don't you dare to do this to us again. Don't you dare, my heart wouldn't stand it" Mr. Orton said crying, at the time the rest of the family where on the door, surprised and with tears in their eyes

"I missed you dad"

"Welcome back son" when they realized that whole family was merged in a hug and everyone was crying in happiness

"John how, when, where?" Randy's dad asked

"Let's go inside, there are a lot of things to explain" John said hugging Randy

The whole family was in shook, it had been 4 long and agonizing months since they thought Randy had died, that evening all the doubts were solved. All the questions were answered, Randy's dad didn't let him go, he seemed to be a little child with a new toy on Christmas, the happiness was in the air, none of the persons in the house had been happier in the last 4 months

By the time the night fell everybody were tired, it had been a day full of surprises and everyone wanted to sleep

John and Randy were in the room that used to be Randy's room when he was a teen

"Are you happy Randy?" John asked caressing Randy's bare chest

"I am and it's all thanks to you Johnny, thank you" the younger man said as he explored John's muscles with his hands

"You don't have to thank me baby, my purpose in life is to make you happy" John said hugging Randy tighter bringing their chest together

"We have to sleep handsome, tomorrow we're going to Stanford, I want to show you more things about you"

Randy nodded "Good night Johnny" Randy kissed John's lips

"Good night baby" John kissed him back, then they closed their eyes and fell asleep in the other's arms

**PS1: YEAH JOHN FOUND RANDY! What will happen in the future for them? Please review, tell me what you think :) **

**PS2: chapter 6 will be ready in a few days**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing this one specially :)**

For the second time in a row John and Randy woke up at 1:00 a.m. , they had packed their things the previous night, they ate something and they put their bags inside the car

"Are you going already?" Randy's dad asked

"Yes dad"

"I guess you weren't planning to leave without saying good bye to your old man? I know that you have a great man always by your side, but I'll always be number one" Randy's dad said smiling, Randy and John smiled too

"Come here dad" Randy said with his arms opened, his dad hugged him immediately

"I love you son, John take care of my boy, don't let him go"

"That's for sure" John hugged them and then the couple left the house

Once they were in the airport's waiting room Randy was again slept in John's arms, the older man was staring at his loved boyfriend, caressing his face and admiring how beautiful he was slept

John watched the clock "2:50"

John lifted Randy's head and planted a soft and sweet kiss in his lips, Randy opened his eyes, he wrapped his hands in the back of John's neck and kissed him back, very, very slow, after a minute John broke the kiss

"Hate to wake you up, or stop kissing you baby, but we need to board the plane handsome" John said rubbing Randy's left cheek

"Hate that you awake me too, I was dreaming with you" Randy said innocently, his steel blue eyes had a beautiful glow

"And what were we doing?"

"We were in the beach, with the sunset behind us, like this, you were holding me in your arms"

Randy said wrapping his hands once again in the back of John's neck

"You were kissing me"

"You weren't dreaming baby, you were remembering, that has happened many times"

"Maybe that's the reason why it was so real" Randy said caressing John's arm "I would love it to happen again Johnny"

"It will happen again baby" John pulled Randy closer to him, they kissed again, slower than before, enjoying the other's lips" Randy broke apart gasping for air

"Hurry up, we have to board"

John was driving in the highway, it had been almost one hour since they had arrived to Stanford, they were going to the WWE's titan tower, Randy was excited, that was clear

"Patience baby, we will arrive there in a few minutes" John said caressing Randy's left thigh

Minutes later they arrived to the tower, it was a huge place, the WWE logo was on top of the building

"Let's go, we're gonna talk with the boss" John said grabbing Randy's hand

They went where the receptionist, she was typing while taking by phone

"Excuse me; we came to talk with Mr. McMahon"

"Who is looking for him?" The lady said without looking them

"John Cena" The lady took another phone

"Hello Mr. McMahon, excuse me sir. Are you busy?. . ."

"Mr. Cena wants to talk with you. . . is it important Mr. Cena?"

"Yes, it's urgent" He answered

"Yes sir it's important. . . in 30 minutes? Ok" The lady hung up the phone

"He will see you in his office in 30 minutes" She was looking to the computer's screen

"Ok, thank you" John took Randy's hand

"Come with me, I wanna show you something"

They went to the next floor; a young man was walking towards them

"Good morning Mr. Cena" he said kindly "Good morning Mr. Or. . ." The guy was open mouthed

"Good morning" John and Randy said at the same time

They passed through a hall with seven huge pictures of seven persons; all of them had a big belt _"CM Punk, Sheamus, Cody Rhodes, Santino Marella, Kofi Kingston, R Truth, and Layla"_ Randy read

"Those are the current champions Randy"

"I remember him" Randy said pointing to the guy with the big belt with a W

"Phil Brooks, CM Punk, I remember him, WrestleMania 27"

"Yes that's him" John said smiling "come here, there's another hall"

They arrived to the hall of fame hall

"Hey there's my dad!"

"Yes baby, you daddy is a hall of famer" John said hugging Randy

"Come, there's one more thing you need to see" They passed through the current superstar's hall and they arrived to the Rest In Peace hall, there were pictures of many people

"Andre the Giant, Yokozuna, Owen Hart, The Fabulous Mohoola, Umaga, Randy Savage. . . Randy Orton 1980-2012. . ."

There was a long silence, John hugged Randy, the younger man felt John's tears wetting his shirt, he got closer to his own picture, he was the last one

"six times WWE champion, three times World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental champion, Tag Team champion, 2009 Royal Rumble winner, youngest world champion in WWE history" Randy read quietly and then in the blink of an eye his whole wrestling career passed in front of his eyes, everything since he trained with his uncle Barry O. in Missouri to the last time he appeared on T.V.

"I remember. . . I remember who I am Johnny, it's in my mind!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, do you remember all your moves?" John said happily

"Yes! I want to go to the ring. . . I need to go to the ring and fight someone!" The energy in Randy's voice was evident

"Soon Randy, soon, first we need to talk with Vince, in fact he must be waiting for us, let's go"

Five minutes later they were in front of the white door _"Mr. McMahon" _was written on it, John knocked the door, Stephanie opened it, she let out a loud scream

"Oh my god"

"What happen Steph. . . oh my god" Paul was open mouthed, both looking right to Randy

"Eh Vince, cu-cu-cut that call you need to see this"

"It was important, what could be more important than. . . oh my god" Vince was standing in front of the door

"Hi Vince" Randy said

"My chair, my chair and some water" Vince said, desperate tone in his voice

Once Vince calmed all the people in the office took seat

"Someone explain me what's going on here, John what's going on here, I don't get it, someone explain me, Steph, Hunter what's going on" Vince said looking to everybody

"We don't have any idea dad, John what's going on. Randy sorry if we haven't said welcome back or how are you but oh my god. . . this was completely unexpected"

"It's ok, don't worry" Randy replied

"Tell us John, what. . . what happened?"

"Short or long story?"

"Short, you know that I hate long stories" Vince said

"Well basically we thought Randy was dead, he was found by fishermen, he lost his memory, he was living in Tampa, he was the guy who found me in the hospital when I was dying, then I found him, we're together once again, we are here, oh and he has recovered almost all his memory"

"And how are you feeling Randy?" Stephanie asked looking to the younger man

"I feel great, I still don't remember everything, but most of the things are back in my mind thanks to John"

"And I guess you want to return, right?" Hunter asked

"What kind of question is that, of course I want to return to do what I love"

Hunter smiled "You haven't changed, the same hunger and enthusiastic Randy"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Vince said energetically standing up from his chair "Randy Orton returns from dead, oh I can imagine, this will be number one notice in the world , Paul we have to publish an article about it on the website, Steph change the scheduled matches, announce this for the next Raw, oh this is gonna be huge, I guess you remember where the next Raw will take place right John?" Vince said enthusiastically

"Hum no"

"This is gonna be even better, cause the next Raw will take place in the S.T.C. in Saint Louis, Randy's hometown!" Randy couldn't help it but smile

"Now I guess you need to rest?"

"Yes you're right" John answered

"Ok see you on Monday, Randy I'm glad to to have you again with u, welcome back" Vice said, he shook Randy's hand and then he hugged him

The two men left the building

* * *

**3 days later**

John and Randy where back in Saint Louis, they were at the Scottrade center arena the cheer and emotion from the crown could be felt in backstage, the RKO chants were heard everywhere, the surprise in backstage was still there, even when they had arrived 3 hours earlier, when the other superstars saw Randy arrive to the arena he was received with hugs , "Welcome backs" and even some tears from the divas

Randy was sat in one of the locker room's benches, he was just waiting for the show to begin,

"Are you nervous baby?" John said as he entered to the room

"Yes, I am, what should I say"

"Don't be nervous handsome, you will know what to say, come here" John took Randy's hand he led him to one of the

"Look at the crown baby, there are thousands of RKO signs, they can't wait to see you, this is your home, trust me you will know what to say" John said caressing Randy's cheek

Randy took John's hand "Come with me Johnny , I want you to be with me" Randy said entangling his fingers with John's

"I will always be with you my love" John put his hands in the back of Randy's neck and brought their lips together, they kissed slowly and lovingly, they broke apart when the producer called Randy

"Let's go Johnny" Randy said smiling and holding John's hand

Mr. McMahon was in the ring, mic in hand and ready to speak

"Just to remind you, I'm not here tonight to fire someone, I think I don't need to tell you the good news" the whole arena was chanting _"RKO"_

"for months ago the WWE suffered a tragedy, we lost a great superstar, man and friend, but a few days ago we found out that this man and his will to live were stronger than the tragedy that kept him away from us , ladies and gentlemen without further ado please welcome back. . . Randy Orton!"

Voices sounded in every place in every place of the arena, when Randy came out alongside with John the crown literally exploded, there were people crying, Randy had a full smile on his face as he walked to the ring, his eyes were filling with happy tears, so was John's, both were in the ring the crowd was zoomed into a cataclysmically frenzy

"Please, please let him talk guys" John said

The Saint Louis crowd was cheering even louder

"Wow I. . . I thought I would know what to say but hearing you cheering my name like you are right now has left me speechless" John placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder

"The only thing I can say is that it's great to be back, it's a long story, you will know about it, but by now what you need to know is that I'm back, I feel great and honored to be in front of all of you, I'll be back in competition in no time and once again thanks, thanks to each and every one of you" Randy said looking to John, the older man had tears in his eyes he hugged Randy and kissed his forehead

"I love you" he whispered in Randy's ear, Randy smiled and both men left the ring

* * *

Hours later they were in their hotel room, after an intense and emotional day both were tired and ready to sleep

Randy was on the bed back looking to the bath room's door, his head resting in one of the soft pillows he was just wearing boxers, he heard the bath room's door opening and seconds later he felt John's strong arms embracing his waist, he was caressing his abs with his hands, he turned around, looking right into John's sky blue eyes that were sparking with love for the younger man and were accompanied with some tears, Randy hugged John and cuddled in his chest, planting soft kisses in the smooth skin

"Thank you Johnny, thank you so much, I feel complete again and it's all thank to you" Randy said caressing John's broad back with his right hand

"Do you remember everything now baby?"

"No I still don't remember anything from our past Johnny" Randy said quietly

"Oh ok" John said a bit sad

"Don't be sad Johnny, I don't need to remember everything to know how much you love me, cause you have showed it to me each and every second we're together, and I'm sure I don't need to remember everything to know I love you, cause I can feel it, I have felt it since the first time I saw you, you made me fall in love with you again, since I heard your voice in Tampa I knew you were gonna change my life, I love you John, more than anything"

Tears were rolling down John's eyes the happiness was shining in his face, John cupped Randy's chin and brought their lips together, he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and Randy did the same in John's back, they were kissing slowly and desperately at the same time, John pinned Randy's body against the mattress, Randy groaned in comfort sign as he felt John on top of him, tasting his lips and playing with his tongue, John was caressing Randy's sides, kissing him as slowly and lovingly as he could, tasting his loved man with his tongue, Randy kissed the scar on John's neck and the older man let out a low groan , John started grinding his hard member in Randy's crotch, John was getting Randy hot as hell, the younger man was panting and shuddering at the contact of John's covered cock, his flesh was getting hard under his boxers, he groaned louder as he felt John's cock brushing with his _"it is so hard, hot and big" _Randy thought just by feeling John's covered penis rubbing against his, John grabbed Randy's hands and pulled him up so the younger man was sat on John's lap, Randy decided to explore John's chest first, he roamed his hands on the big and well sculpted muscles, John's muscles were an aphrodisiac for Randy, those strong and thick arms embracing his body felt like being in heaven, Randy started to massage John's right nipple as the older man kissed and sucked his neck, he moaned louder when John found the weak spot in his neck skin

"Oh yes Johnny!" Randy said arching his neck and hugging John tightly

"I told you before, I know what you like baby" John said with a smirk against Randy's ear sending shivers through his whole body

"Show me" Randy pleaded seductively

John smiled and both men stood up from the king size bed, John helped Randy to take off his boxers, then he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as he saw Randy fully naked, that was the first time since he had found him so it was the first time in 4 months

"Come here handsome" Randy smiled too and sat on John's lap, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist, John captured Randy's soft lips once again, kissing him slowly and moaning at the feeling of his boyfriend's cock pressing hard against his abs John broke the kiss and licked his fingers, then he kissed Randy again, the younger man moaned when he felt John's fingers rubbing circles in his entrance, John smiled, Randy was panting hard, John kissed the younger man's neck and pushed one of his fingers inside his boyfriend, Randy shuddered in pleasure as he felt John's finger moving deep inside his body caressing his most intimate zone, the pleasure was in his eyes, John loved that look but he wanted Randy to feel more, much more so he went deepper, looking for his boyfriend's sweet spot, Randy tried desperately to kiss John, but he stopped as he felt John inserting a second finger inside his channel, Randy was seeing stars, he was moaning and panting against John's neck, John pressed his fingers as deep as he could and then he arched them repeatedly making Randy scream his name loud and moan incoherently, that indicated John he had found the right place

"Oh shit Johnny!" Randy was able to say

"You like it baby?"

"Yes!" Randy moaned "More Johnny! Please!"

John smiled and started to make circles around Randy's prostate, making him moan and groan louder and louder, the younger man was almost crying in pleasure, his cries filling the room as he felt his lover caressing him so intimate and giving him so much pleasure, both were moaning as loud as they could, they gave a crap if the other people in the hotel could hear them, soon Randy was just panting, he was in heaven, he started to feel a new sensation that filled him, it was too much, John kissing him and caressing his sweet spot was sending him over the edge, he was panting harder and harder, he felt his balls getting tighten, John felt Randy's channel constricting and squeezing his fingers tightly , he smiled and caressed his boyfriend's prostate a bit more until the sweet spot got completely hard

"Oh John!" Randy moaned loud and then he came in his abs and chest, John smiled and kissed Randy's lips, slowly taking his fingers out, then he made Randy lean down in the bed and happily swallowed the drops of cum from his boyfriend's abs and chest, enjoying the taste and how Randy shuddered as he ran his tongue in the younger man's body, then he hugged Randy and let a laugh out

"What?" Randy asked curiously

"Nothing baby, I missed this"

"Well you won't have to miss it anymore" Randy said as he planted short and soft kisses in the older man's lips" John laughed

"What happen Johnny?"

"I just made you come without touching your beautiful perfect cock handsome"

"That's because you're that damn good Johnny" Randy said smiling "You're so sweet, you make me feel so special, so loved, you make me feel like I'm the only man in the world Johnny" Randy said caressing John's face

"You are the only man in the world for me Randy, there's no other person or thing more important for me than you, you are my world, my sun, my entire universe, you are the air I breath, I can't live without you Randy, you know that, I love you baby, with all of my being"

"I feel exactly the same way Johnny, I love you so much" They kissed again, slowly and lovingly, entangling their limbs, losing their minds in the other's lips, John gently bit Randy's lower lip

"Did I tell you Vince told me I must go to a press conference tomorrow? I will go to New York, you know another WrestleMania 29 press conference"

"Oh, ok" Randy said a bit sad

"Don't be sad baby; I'll be back as soon as possible"

"But I wanted to spend all the time with you" Randy said resting his head in John's chest

"I promise you baby, when I return we will spend all our time together, ok handsome?"

"Ok" Randy said not too happy

"Come here baby" John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist, Randy did the same thing, John pulled him closer and planted soft kisses in Randy's lips, Randy smiled and cuddled in John's chest, feeling John's strong arms embracing him

"Good night Johnny" Randy whispered, then kissing John's chest

"Good night baby" John kissed Randy's head and the both men fell asleep after a long and exciting day

**A really fluff chapter, isn't it? I loved it, tell what you think, hope you had liked it, review please :)**

**PS: I'll publish chapter 7 in a few days, which will be last chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK guys, final chapter, hope you have enjoyed this story, and sorry if I made you wait for it :)**

Randy heard John walking here and there in the room, for some reason he felt something strange in his heart, he felt angst, he felt emptiness and an unbearable sadness that made him wake up immediately

"Hey baby, I. . . I didn't want to wake you up; I'm getting ready to go to New York"

Randy was not talking, he was just sat in the edge of the bed, lost in his own thoughts, the desperation was filling his heart and tears started to roll down his eyes, he knew something was wrong

"What happen baby? Why are you crying?" John said concerned, cupping his boyfriend's face, eyes meeting

"Don't go Johnny, please don't go" Randy said gasping

"But baby. . ."

"Don't go Johnny I'm begging you please stay with me" Randy said hugging John

"Randy calm down, I'll be back soon, It's not like you'll never gonna see me again"

"Something's wrong John, I don't know what, but I feel exactly that way, please don't leave me John" Randy squeezed John tightly against his body

Baby everything will be alright, I have to hurry up or I will lose the plane" John said standing up from the bed

"No John please!" Randy said holding John's hand

"John I. . . I remember everything, each and every second we have spent together, I need you John, I need you so much please don't go, stay with me, please make love to me Johnny"

Those words made John completely forget the press conference; he knew Vince would be upset and even would punish him, but he saw the need in Randy's eyes and he knew he needed that too, and besides Randy was much more important for him than what he did for living

"Come here gorgeous" John pulled Randy up and tasted his lips, rubbing Randy's soft lips with his

"Mmm I love your sexy and delicious lips baby" John said as he liked and gently bit Randy's lower lip

Randy was still crying while John kissed him

"Calm down baby, there's no reason to be afraid, I'm not leaving you, I'll stay here with you, the love of my life, don't worry I'm yours and I'll always be here by your side no matter what, ok?" John's words made Randy cry even more, this time Randy's tears were happy tears, he missed those words

"I'm yours too Johnny, only yours, you can take whenever you want, and I'm begging you to do it now"

"Ok, but I'll go slow handsome, this is our first time in more than four months, I don't want to hurt you baby"

"Are you trying to brag me about your big qualities?" Randy grinned

"You're gonna feel them, and when you do it, you will be pleasured by every inch of my qualities" John said caressing his boyfriends face, Randy just nodded, John lent forward and started to slowly attack Randy's neck with kissed and licks, enjoying the taste the younger man had and his tiny groans every time he brushed his teeth against the smooth skin, then he turned Randy around, squeezing his waist bones softly, massaging them and pressing his chest against Randy's bare back, he continued tasting Randy's neck, kissing, licking and gently biting it, Randy was breathing hard, shuddering with John's actions

"I wanna make you feel so good gorgeous"

"You're already doing it Johnny" Randy said breathless

"Damn if this is how you react to just some licks and kisses then I should stop right now or you're gonna faint when the real action starts"

"No Johnny please don't stop" Randy begged

"I won't baby, I'm not crazy, just kidding I'm really crazy. . ." Randy turned his head around almost meeting John's eyes

"I'm crazy baby, crazy. . . for making love to you" Randy couldn't help it but moan with the feeling of John kissing his earlobe and the thought of John claiming him "Johnny"

"Yeah that's it, relax baby, relax with my voice" Randy turned his head around and captured John's lips as John rubbed his chest with his hands, Randy felt John's covered hard on pressing against his left butt-cheek , Randy groaned softly at the contact in the middle of the kiss _"He's huge"_ Randy thought and smiled to himself, John traced all the way down to Randy's boxers, caressing his chest, sides, abs, waist bones and then he slipped his hand in Randy boxers, rubbing Randy's half hard member and caressing the sensitive head with his fingertips, he continued kissing Randy's neck and caressing his now full erected cock, then he helped Randy to slowly take his underwear off, kissing him deeply at the same time, Randy arched his whole body with John's touches , soon John was naked too and Randy felt John's hard cock slap his ass separate his butt-cheeks, Randy groaned loud thinking that John might want to take things to the next level, but instead the older man continued kissing Randy, planting soft kisses in his neck nd shoulder blades, then he started caressing Randy's ass, the younger man had no objection, it felt great all what John was doing to his was enjoyable, John caressed and separate the tanned perfect globes, squeezing them softly with his hands, Randy's knees were getting weak, he was losing himself in John's touch

John loved that, he knew Randy never had pictured himself as a passive guy when it came down to sex, but when it was John who was touching and kissing him he gave into it immediately letting John take the lead

"Lose it baby, lose it for me, I love to see you lose it when I touch you"

"No. . . not yet Johnny. . . not. . . yet. . ." Randy panted hard

John knew what Randy wanted "You're so beautiful my baby, my Randy, my baby Randy, my heart to you was given, you gave yours to me, we locked them up together and we threw away the key" John whispered against the younger man's ear, using his rap abilities to make Randy's heart melt, Randy's beautiful icy blue eyes watered as he looked into John's warm sky blue eyes

"You're so sweet Johnny, I love you so much" Randy turned his head around a bit more and took full possession of John's soft lips, John licked Randy's lips and Randy happily welcomed John's hot and soft tongue into his mouth, exploring the confines of Randy's mouth and rubbing his tongue with Randy's, John started to rub Randy's defined abs and slowly he pushed one finger inn Randy's channel, Randy moaned loud into the kiss, tongues entangled, Randy was panting as John inserted a second finger, then he pushed them further and arched them rubbing the younger man's prostate

"Johnny please do it now! I want to feel you in me|! I want to lose myself, I want to lose it with you!" Randy begged, John smiled and moved to the drawer holding Randy in his arms and kissing his neck passionately, John took the lube out of the drawer, John coated his ten inches cock and put some in Randy's entrance, he led Randy to the small sofa that was next to the bed, Randy put his hands on the sofa's arm to have some support, John position himself in Randy's pink and soft entrance, John smiled, knowing he was the first and only person who had ever been intimate with Randy, John kissed Randy's neck and slowly pushed inside his boyfriend, it was tough, john had only his head inside, he moaned softly as he found out Randy was as tight as always, he was the tighter man he had ever been with, that made things even better

"Johnny you're huge" John could sense pain in Randy's voice

"Relax baby, this will get better, I promise" Randy just nodded, john lent and kissed Randy's right shoulder, giving him time enough to adjust to his size after a few minutes John resumed his slow thrust, filling Randy up and loving how tight and great it felt to be inside the younger man, Randy was panting sensually, John was still pushing inside, Randy hit the sofa with his right hand

"What happen baby, is it hurting you? I will stop if you want me to"

"No Johnny, the pleasure is overwhelming, it fells so damn good" Randy said with pure sexual tone in his voice

John smiled and started to take his cock out of his boyfriend and when the tip of his dick was still inside he pushed all of his length deep inside of Randy, making him scream and moan loud, John griped his waist tighter and kissed his back as he thrust in and out

"Oh yes Johnny! I love to feel you in me, you're so thick!" Randy said his voice almost drowned with by his panting, John started caressing Randy's abs with his right hand and the chest with the left hand, changing the angle of his thrust, doing it up and down and making Randy's hips match his rhythm, both slowly moving forward and backwards, Randy was panting fast, so was John, both were slowly going to heaven, enjoying every second, Randy turned his head around he put his right hand in the back of John's neck and brought their lips together, both kissing lovingly as they moved with the rhythm of John's thrust

"Oh Johnny! You're amazing!" Randy moaned loud, John was sure the moan was heard even in the hotel's lobby, he just smiled

"We're just getting started baby" John said and then he pushed as deep as he could, nailing Randy's prostate with his penis

Randy moaned John's name as he felt the older man rubbing his prostate oven and over again, John caressed Randy's balls and then he grabbed the younger man's erect cock, stroking it with the same rhythm he was pleasuring Randy from behind, Randy squirmed with pleasure, both men were panting and sweating, Randy moaned louder arching his neck and resting it in John's shoulder, enjoying how it felt John nailing his prostate and jacking his dick at the same time, it only got better when John kissed his neck

"Oh Johnny just like that! Right there Johnny!"

John brushed his teeth against Randy's neck and started thrusting in circles, stimulating Randy's sweet spot even more, squeezing his cock tightly, rubbing the sensitive mushroom shaped head with his fingers and running his left hand in the younger man's bare torso

"Oh yes John! Yes!" Randy cried in pleasure with every thrust

"You like it baby? You like how slow hard and deep I'm giving it to you? You want more, don't you baby?

"Yes Johnny! Yes! More please!" John smiled and started thrusting faster in his boyfriend's body, but it didn't last longer cause Randy started moaning and panting louder and louder, John jacked Randy's penis faster and faster making him moan incoherently as he hit the younger man's prostate, soon he felt Randy's ring squeezing and embracing his cock tightly, increasing the pleasure every time he pounded inside Randy and sending both over the edge, John was panting hard but he found his voice in the middle of his moans and lent to Randy's ear

"Baby I'm gonna come"

"Me too, do it in me, want to feel you do it in me Johnny!" the last word ended with a scream and Randy came all over John's hand and the sofa , Randy's channel squeezed the older man's cock so well and the John came deep inside his young boyfriend

"RANDY!" John moaned repeatedly, shooting almost twenty times inside Randy making him moan his name as he hit the younger man's prostate with every cum-shoot, still John wasn't really impressed of the intensity of his orgasm, he expected to shoot at least fifty times inside the Younger man since he hadn't had sex in more than five months, Randy shuddered in pleasure as he felt John's hot cum filling him and pouring out of his body , both men were feeling the effects of the orgasmic euphoria, John pulled slowly out of Randy and led him to the bed, both lent down on the mattress, seductively John licked Randy's cum from his hand , Randy smiled

"Taste good Johnny?"

"I missed that flavor that only you have baby" John said leaning down and clamming Randy's lips into a loving kiss, kissing his slowly, allowing the younger man to taste himself in John's mouth, both entangling their limbs and moaning into the kiss, John licked and rubbed Randy's tongue with his, he was still hot as hell and just touching Randy's naked body made his cock get hard immediately

"Can you stand a second round baby?" John smirked

"I'm the younger here Johnny" Randy smirked back

"That mean yes?"

"That means make me yours all the times you want" Randy kissed John again, but John quickly broke the kiss and went down to Randy's crotch, kissing his neck, chest, nipples, abs and navel, he kissed and licked Randy's inner thighs making his pant in pleasure and then he grabbed the younger man's cock, he stroked it a few times and the licked all the way up from the shaft to the to the sensitive head with the tip of his tongue, Randy panted hard as he felt John's hot and wet tongue licking his mushroom shaped head, his member was getting hard again, John was softly kicking and kissing the pink head, rubbing it with his teeth, sending pleasure through Randy's spine, making him arch his whole body, the younger man was panting hard, it was almost impossible to breath, John looked up to Randy's face and smiled when he saw the younger man licking and biting his lips, softly moaning his name, eyes on the back of his head and amazing tiny pleasured moans coming put from his mouth, John sealed his lips around Randy's cock and started sucking up and down

"Oh yes Johnny yes! . . . oh!" John looked up to Randy's eyes as he sucked, helping himself with his hands to apply even more friction, once again John slowly licked the sensitive head and stroke Randy's balls, the younger man was squirming with pleasure, he felt he was reaching ecstasies and tried to catch his breath

"Johnny. . . Johnny now. . . please make love to me again. . ."

John released Randy's dick and lent down, Randy wrapped his arms around John caressing his muscular back, he moaned when he felt John stared to move his hips up and down, grinding his member against his ass, separating his butt-cheeks with every move, then John positionate his penis in Randy's entrance, he looked Randy's eyes

"Now baby?"

Randy just nodded and gave John a loving look, John lent down and kissed Randy's lips, tongues meeting, slowly pushing inside, it was easier but still Randy was the tighter man John had ever been with

"Oh god John you're so thick!"

"You like it, don't you baby?"

"I love it. . . it feels. . . fucking amazing!" Randy panted as he felt John's cock fully inside him, both men groaned in pleasure as they felt the other's warmth running through the other's body, John lent down and kissed his boyfriend once again, tasting his soft lips, gently licking and biting them, their tongues entangled, slowly dancing and rubbing one another, John started thrusting, doing it with a peaceful rhythm, both panting and moaning softly, kissing, toughing and caressing their naked bodies, Randy pulled John closer as they kissed bringing their chests together, Randy shuddered, he loved to feel John's chest against his, he broke the kiss and looked down seeing John's huge cock despairing inside his ass, he gave John a smile full of lust, John smiled back and thrust deeper, caressing the Randy's sweet spot, Randy cried in pleasure and arched his neck, John took advantage and started to devour Randy's neck, kissing it hard, his arms embracing Randy's waist, Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist, he roamed his hands in his back and kissed his shoulder as John thrust as slow as he could, that only increased the pleasure even more, both were panting

"How does it feel baby? How does it feel me making love to you?" John asked making circles with his penis in Randy's prostate

"Oh Johnny! It feels. . . it feels fantastic!"

"Really baby?" John said pushing Randy's prostate more and more

"Oh yes! Yes! Johnny! Yes! Every time you pound into me it feels incredible, you make me feel a thousand orgasms with every deep thrust! And when you make me reach ecstasies I would give everything to stop time and stay in that moment just like now Johnny. . . oh Johnny yeah!"

"Oh baby. . . Randy. . . I'm gonna. . . OH RANDY!" John moaned louder and came deep inside his boyfriend, the pleasure was overwhelming cause Randy came with John, the older man felt Randy's cum in his abs and his cock been squeezed as he shot his load hitting the younger man's prostate with every cum-shot, both men moaning the other's name with the mixed sensation, after their orgasm both were still locked together, both softly kissing the other's lips, just gently caressing and exploring the other's body, John was still inside of Randy both still panting

"Johnny. . .when I told you I remember everything I wasn't lying, I do, it all came to my mind when I woke up"

"I know, I can see it in your beautiful eyes" John said caressing Randy's face

"Baby I need to call Vince to tell him I won't be attending to the press conference cause I decided to stay with you"

"No Johnny please, let's stay like this for the rest of the morning, don't call him now do it latter, don't let him spoil this moment, our moment Johnny" Randy said softly kissing John's lips, John just nodded and kissed the younger man back, they remained locked together kissing and caressing for a long time

* * *

Randy opened his eyes, he and John had fallen asleep after a long and pleasuring lovemaking earlier that morning, he smiled when he realized he and John were naked and the older man was hugging him, but he also realized that John's cell phone had awoke him, it was ringing, it was Vince who was calling so he decided to take the call since John was still slept

"Hello" Randy said sleepy

"Randy! Oh thank goodness!" Vince said with relief in his voice

"What's up Vince? Why the relief tone"

"You just answered John's phone, which means he's with you, right?" Vince said a bit desperate, Randy looked to the older man who had slowly opened his eyes and was stroking his tanned thighs and butt-cheeks, Randy shuddered with John's touch and bit his lower lip to not moan at the phone

"Who is it baby?" John said with low voice

"Vince" Randy whispered, John rolled his eyes to the back of his head and rested his head back on his pillow

"Yes he's here"

"Oh thank god, we were so worried and afraid"

"Why?" Randy asked concerned, John sensed something was happening and it could be grave

"Just turn on the TV and check the news network, I'll call you later" Vince hung up and Randy put the phone in the nightstand and turned on the TV

"What's happening baby? I heard Vince was a little freaked out, I guess it was about me, wasn't it?" John said seating next to a naked Randy, hugging him and kissing his shoulder

"I don't know, he said we had to check the news" Soon they stopped in the news network, a group of reporters, firemen and policemen were in a field and what was behind them seemed to be a plane, in flames and completely destroyed

"_This another view of the plane crash occurred earlier today, just to remind you, we are in Cleveland outsides, fortunately the flight 372 from Saint Louis Missouri with destiny to New York didn't crash in any populated zone, but unfortunately we've just received word that that none of the passengers survived, this is probably the worst plane crash we've seen in the last 20 years, we're sorry for all those poor persons who died today and for their families" _John jumped from the bed and ran to the drawer, Randy saw he had something in his hand, something that happened to be his plane ticket for the flight he was supposed to take that morning, John was looking carefully to the ticket and then he looked Randy in the eyes

"Flight 372. . . Flight 372 from Saint Louis Missouri with destiny to New York. . ." Randy realized what was happening, he realized why he was feeling the way he felt when John was about to leave that morning, he realized why he felt he had to stop him, the thought was tortuous and tears started to roll don his icy blue eyes and he hugged John

"That was my flight, that was my flight baby"

Randy squeezed John tightly "You saved me baby, you insisted me to stay with you, if you wouldn't have, I. . . I would be dead"

"I felt it Johnny, I felt you were in great danger and In had to protect you, just as you do with me" Randy said planting kisses is John's checks, John smiles lightly

"Baby. . . Did I ever tell you when the thunder hit me and I was dead for a few minutes god told me our love is one of the strongest things in this world and we have a connection that can't be broken easily?"

"No you didn't"

"Well, he was right, our love is a force that can't be broken and if someone tries to do it we won't allow it, cause it's our destiny to be together, it's our destiny to share our hearts, lives and souls with the other, your heart makes mine beat and mine makes yours beat, we can't live without the other and we will fight so that does not happen" John said placing his hand in Randy's bare chest and resting his forehead in his

"I don't want to live without you Johnny, I can't, being without you would kill me"

"I know how it's like to feel the person you love the most is no longer with you, I don't want to go through that again, and I definitely don't want you to go through that either

"I love you Johnny, in life in beyond" Randy said kissing John's lips softly

"I love you too baby and that will never change" John took Randy in his arms and kissed him slowly and deeply, lips and tongues meeting, both shinning with love as the kiss became more sensual and hot, both roaming their hands in the other's body, moaning softly, both lent down in the soft bed, John was on top, kissing the younger man's neck, Randy wrapped his right leg in John's waist, John returned to Randy's lips caressing his right waste bone and then his right butt check and thigh, Randy was caressing John's muscled back, John broke apart and looked right into Randy' blue s eyes

"I love you Randy, I will never get tired of saying it"

"And I will never get tired of listening it, I love you too Johnny" Randy said and then brought John's lips back to his, both kissing and caressing, their hard cocks rubbing one another, but they had no intention to do anything else than rest in the other's arms, feel the other's naked body and kiss the other's soul until they were tired, but they knew they would never get tired of the other, they belonged together, nothing could change that, and they would never allow it to change, they would never get tired of loving the other more than anything in the entire creation

"I love you Randy"

"I love you too Johnny" they continued kissing for the rest of the day, nothing else matter for them, be with the other was the only thing they needed

The end

**Well guys, good things have to end and this is the end of the story, hope you have liked it :) please review, tell me what you think, and wait a bit for my next story **

**PS: sorry for make you wait for this chapter I was really busy :P **


End file.
